


【鸣佐】覆水 02

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 补档，灵异奇幻，古早雷文请见谅





	【鸣佐】覆水 02

02   
将感情埋藏得太深有时是件坏事，如果一个人掩饰了对自己所爱之人的感情，他也许就失去了得到他的机会。  
——简·奥斯丁《傲慢与偏见》

 

十年前，T市。

初秋的城市嘈杂的可怕，特别是位于市中心的T大，经过百年的沉淀，它古老的城堡教学楼也成了一道风景；学校与downtown不分彼此，交错着分享着相互的街道与行人。

“小~~~樱~~~~等等我~~~~”

头发染成粉色的女孩子脚步一顿，在异国他乡能这么清晰的听见带着颤音的、说着日文的声音，除了那个笨蛋没有别人。金发的男孩子穿着一件棒球服，双肩包拎在手上，眼里冒着小花花大力挥手和小樱打招呼。

“鸣人......”春野樱无奈的回头去，脸上还摆着不耐烦，“说了要小声......”

——这个笨蛋还带来了意外之喜。

女孩子换上了另一番面孔，惊喜之情溢于言表：“佐助君！”

与那个欢天喜地跑过来扑上去的人相比，路口身穿卡其色风衣，围着经典格纹围巾的少年，微微偏头过来，稍稍抬了抬眼示意：“小樱啊。”

少女觉得自己陷入了爱情。

漩涡鸣人眼看着穿着可爱短裙皮靴的女孩子像是入神一般地看向一边，他随着那个眼神看过去，便是不出所料的那个宇智波佐助，他不经意的态度与小樱希冀的表情，以及自己被忽视的事实组成了嫉恨的协奏。

“啊，我们一起去图书馆吧。”他提议，生生将马上要发生的二人独处改成了三人约会，“我的论文还没写呢。”

“那......好吧？”小樱只觉得这人KY，但又不忍心拒绝的：“佐助君你说怎么样？”

“我本来也是准备去图书馆的。”那个眉眼精致如画像的少年回答，像是没察觉到言辞下的暗涌，这样算是同意了。

于是这个奇怪的组合成立了，同期不少同学，包括小樱的闺蜜井野，也问她：“你们三个怎么总是一起活动......？佐助君不排斥鸣人和你们一起？”

“我觉得他是不排斥我和他们一起，”小樱说，“男孩子之间......我不太懂。”

 

宿舍有单人也有双人，恰巧这两个姓氏‘U’打头的人住了个门对门，在第一天看到邻居时，两人就结下了梁子。

“哈喽~我是你的邻居漩涡鸣人！”他带着笑容敲开了对面的门，“交个朋友吧~！”

“......吵死了，”闹着起床气的佐助顶着一头乱发去开门，看看是哪个白痴这么早来打扰他，“没事不要来找我，有事也不要来。”

“喂，你什么态度啊！”

“白痴，哪有这么大清早就敲别人的门啊！太无礼了吧！”

“我好心来和你交朋友你什么意思啊？”

“谁要和你交朋友啊！？”

然而关系再差，为了和喜欢的女孩子能多呆一会也是好的。鸣人硬生生咽下了这口气，在这鸡飞狗跳的青春里担当了无法替代的一个角色，以至于在多年后小樱回忆起来，大多数是关于鸣人的卖蠢犯傻，而自己的暗恋的少年也只有只言片语。

这是小樱的角度。

在鸣人和佐助看来，这段时光是另一个样子，那些隐秘的旖旎片段除了他们两人没有别人能知道。

在上升的电梯中，一众外国人目目相觑地看着两个东方的少年吵架斗嘴，幼稚的像是小孩子，内容无非是‘混蛋刚刚小樱只跟你说话了没理我’‘白痴喜欢别人去追啊我又不在乎’‘若是有这个勇气我还在这里和你吵架？’‘你刚刚是承认自己怂了吗？’等等等等。而到了房间门口，静寂的走廊空无一人，二人就不知不觉停下了争吵。

“去你那？”鸣人问。

“去你那吧。”佐助说。

两人对视一眼，鸣人手上动作飞快地刷了门卡，电子锁发出滴地一声，门还来不及关上，就扯着佐助的衣领将他推进了房间。

“看你急的，”清冷的像是世外高人的佐助脸上有一点点红，不知是暖气的作用还是别的，他慢条斯理地解下围巾和外套，抬手拥住恶犬一样扑过来的鸣人，“才一周没见吧？”

鸣人捏着他的下巴狠狠地吻了上去，动作激烈的几乎要将对方吞下去，不久佐助吃痛地唔了一声，鸣人才放开他，脱下外套：“刚刚小樱看了你多少眼，今天就做几次，做好准备了吗？”

“那你可没这个能力吧......”佐助找死地用膝盖顶了顶笼罩在他上方的少年的鼠蹊部，恶劣的笑了：“白痴吊车尾，追人追不到，就会找个男人发泄......恨我吗？”

“恨你——”鸣人将他的衣服剥干净，一只手大力地拧了他胸前的红点，让骄傲的少年闭上眼轻喘，有抚慰似的用舌头舔了舔：“你什么时候把小樱让给我......我什么时候放过你。”

“你要就拿去，我可一点也不......在意。”佐助皱着眉说，“只是你......啊！你舍得我们之间的关系么？”

“你是指肉体关系？”鸣人的手指捅入了他的后穴，引得身下人不住地喘息，“啊是啊暗恋你的姑娘不少吧......但是能这样的......”他将自己勃发的性器抵在那个狭窄的入口，画了个圈却不进去：“这样的满足你的男人......还有别人吗？”

“没有......”佐助面上一片潮红，眼里萦绕着水汽：“快进来，鸣人......”

“求我。”鸣人掐着他的脖子，居高临下地要求：“说‘老公操死我’，我就进来。”

“呜......”屈辱的泪水从脸颊上滑落，佐助一边恨不得羞愧的死掉，一边感受到了无上的快感：“操、操死我......鸣人......”

虽然没说老公，但是也差不多了。鸣人一面握紧了少年纤细的脖子，一面让下身不依不饶地挺进，佐助因为窒息而伸出了粉嫩的舌头，泪水簌簌的流下来打湿了床单，在对方的巨大狠狠摩擦过前列腺的一瞬间，秀气的阴茎颤抖着喷出了浓精，一股一股地打湿了他的小腹。鸣人松开了手，佐助剧烈的咳嗽起来，后穴绞的死紧。

鸣人低声骂了句妖精，握住对方的纤腰，在佐助还没从高潮的余韵中反应过来时就大开大合地干他，佐助呜咽着流出了更多的泪水，几乎满脸都是。鸣人捉住他的下巴和他亲吻：“没碰前面就射了......你是有多骚？”

“还不是你......”玩什么窒息play，佐助想。一阵又一阵的快感源源不断的从下腹传到四肢百骸，他被操的说不出一句完整的话，“慢、慢点......”

“没有慢档，佐助，你要习惯......”鸣人最喜欢换着法子折腾他，把他操的说不出话满脸泪水无法思考只能求饶的样子，像是这样就能征服这个男人，让他臣服在自己脚下。

“要射了.......哈......不行了......”佐助摇着头道，太过激烈的猛攻只能让他缩短坚持的时间，他的手指死死扣住鸣人的胳膊，然而鸣人把他掰下来，他只好反手抓住床单。鸣人的眼睛发着暗红的兴奋地光，汗水顺着脸颊往下淌，抵在佐助脸侧，对方脆弱的神情加剧了他暴虐的欲望，他一边重重地顶进去，每一次都顶在那个要命的点上，一边舔咬着佐助的喉结，像是捕食者叼住了猎物的脖子，佐助只能被动的接受那狂风骤雨般的顶弄抽插，哆哆嗦嗦的发出求救的哭叫。

后穴里流出大量透明的液体，几乎是顺着大腿流下来，佐助发出一声小动物濒死一般的呻吟，浑身像是从水里捞出来似的，被撑得没有一丝缝隙的穴口边缘漫出无处可去的白浊，鸣人死死扣住佐助的腰，将精液一滴不剩的射了进去。

“再躺一会？”

“不了，洗个澡复习，明天小考。”佐助站起来，穿上自己的衬衫，身上青青紫紫全是鸣人弄得痕迹，他却毫不在意，鸣人盯着他看了一会，道：“佐助。”

“嗯？”

“你一开始是......”

“？”

鸣人顿了顿，“没事，你去吧。”

门咔哒一声被关上，鸣人一个人躺在满是精斑的床上，叹了口气。

枕头上似乎还有那个人的余温——鸣人一把将它抱过来，鼻尖埋入蓬松的枕头里，深深地吸了一口气。

——佐助的味道。

你一开始是为什么答应和我上床？佐助？

 

开始的时候两人只是单纯的死对头，则呢么看对方都不顺眼。只是有一次，在小樱再次向佐助示好了之后，鸣人再也忍不住了，在佐助开门之时趁他不备将人推进去，自己反手锁了门。

“干什么？”佐助靠在床边，活动了下被撞倒的手腕，不耐烦的问道。

“......”只凭直觉做事，做了之后就怂了，也不知道该怎么解释的鸣人。

“如果没事就出去，”佐助叹了口气，“小樱的事......我不会是你的敌人。”

对于宇智波佐助来说，这句话已经算是求和、示软了，然而鸣人和他显然不在一个频道，一听这话火气就上来了，将人按倒在床上，脸贴的很近：“你什么意思？看不起我吗？”

下面的扭动，上面的乱蹭，最后导致的结果就是两杆枪对着不尴不尬，鸣人看不惯他一直冷冰冰的那个样子，像是瞧不起谁似的，于是更想了解他若是在情欲中会有什么表情。

于是他伸出了改变一切的那只手。

不出意料的，鸣人看见了不一样的美景。

鸣人用着‘男孩子互相帮助是很常见的’将人彻底骗上了床，佐助似乎也没有做过多的反抗，具体原因是什么，鸣人一直想不明白；但是有一点他很确定，没有哪个直男的‘互相帮助’是他们这样的。

我是同性恋吗？

佐助是吗？

 

 

回忆咆哮着要将人吞没，时过境迁，每个人都变了模样。坐在冰冷的地板上，鸣人感受着穿体而过的冷气，最终将眼神聚焦在那一团雾气一般看不清的物体上。

“佐助......你不是死了吗？”

“是啊......”那团雾气分不清五官，也不知道这声音是从哪里来，他的声音是佐助的声音，只是充满了怨毒与仇恨：“你到我你不开心吗？”


End file.
